Comforting Confessions
by steph2009
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou confess their love, she comes to a realization in the comfort of a certain wolf..


**Comforting Confessions**

**(A/N: Inuyasha isn't mine.)**

I ran through the woods, tears streaking down my face. Once again, I had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou again. It didn't hurt as bad as it used too, but damn it, it still hurt. I was gasping for breathe when I stopped. I looked around and noticed that I was underneath Kouga's cave. I closed my eyes and sank down onto the ground.

Kouga lay in his cave, dreams of Kagome rolled in his head. He was startled awake by the sounds of footsteps. He ran to the edge of his cave and looked down, the first thing he noticed was black hair and the scent. It was his Kagome. He smiled, but it quickly fell when he smelt salt, her tears. Mutt had made her cry. He was as she sank onto the ground, worry coursed through him, 'was she hurt?' he wondered. He would kill Inuyasha if she had blood on her. Hell, he'd probably kill him for making his woman cry. He jumped down from his cave.

My head was buried in my arms. I heard a thud and jumped. I looked up and the first thing I saw was blue eyes. Kouga's eyes. I smiled watery and warmly at him. Instantly, I felt comforted by his presense. 'That seems to be happening alot recently, the comfort of being around him. It's like he takes all the pain away.'

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked me, his eyes showed the concern he had.

"Nothing.." I lied. He seemed to see it.

"What did Inuyasha do?" He asked me. I flinced at his name, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and the other held my hand loosely. I found courage in his hold and took a deep breath.

"I followed him through the woods, curious as to were he went off too. I found him with Kikyou, in her embrace. He was kissing her and looking at her with so much love." I said, leaning into to Kouga's chest, trying to fight the tears that threatened to come. I breathed deeply, taking in Kouga's scent as I did so. It was soothing to me. I let out a steady breathe. It was easier to fight the tears closer to him. "I may not be in love with him anymore, but it still hurts." Listening to Kouga's heart beat, I contiuned, "I just had to get away from it all." 'I still find it strange that my legs and heart carried me here.' I thought. 'But then again, everything happens for a reason.' I closed my eyes and just stayed there for a while.

Kouga's heart was flying and he was that Kagome could hear it. Her head was buried on his chest, she was leaning into his arms. And he was loving every minute of it. 'But she'll go back to the mutt after it all..' He thought, fighting the feeling of jealously that came over him. 'I just spoiled my own party.' He thought. Kagome's breathing turn steady, he looked down at her. 'She's fallen asleep.' He thought. He felt her move closer into his body, Kouga swallowed.

"Kouga.." She whispered. 'She dreams of me?' He thought with a start, his heart sped up. 'She says my name in her sleep?' Kouga looked at their position. 'It must be uncomfortable to sleep that way.' He thought. He moved to pick her up, but her next words stopped him in his tracks. "No.." She whined. "Don't....leave.." She said, her arms unconciously pulling him back to her. She layed her head on his chest and curled up next to him. He blinked. 'She wants me to stay with her..' Kouga smiled and wrapped an arm lightly around her. 'I don't want this moment to ever end.' He thought. 'At a time when I can have her curled up to me, is heaven.' Kagome moved closer to him. He looked down at her. 'I could stay here forever with her,' he thought, 'but my pack will be back soon. If I don't move her, they'll surly wake her.' Kouga sighed.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She groaned and moved closer to him.

"Shut up, Kouga." She groaned. Kouga laughed lightly.

"Kagome, as much as I enjoy this, if you don't wake up now, we may both be trampled by my pack." He told her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Do we have to move?" She asked him. His heart stopped. 'She's happy to be here with me?' His heart beat picked up ten-fold.

"Well, on the upside, it would be nice to die by your side. But the thought of you dieing kills me...so yeah we have to." Kagome smiled at him. Then hugged him around the neck.

"I don't want to go back to Inuyasha.." She murmured. "So..take me with you." She yawned.

"As you wish." He told her. Picking her up bridal style, her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her head into his neck. He smiled and placed her on his bed. It was awkward but uplifting. "Do you want me to leave and let you sleep?" He asked her. She shook her head. "No?" He asked.

"No." She said, through a very large yawn. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bed. She patted the spot beside her, like a puppy he climbed toward the spot intended. She curled up next to him and placed her face onto his chest and threw her arm around his waist. "You make the perfect pillow." She told him. He heard the laugh of his pack mates as they came up. "Kouga.." She called him. He looked back down at her, she was looking up at him. She proped up by her arm on his chest, cradling her head in her hand. "I have a confession to make." He was still looking at her. She took a deep breathe. "I love you." She told him. Joy filled him. She was looking at him uncertainly. All he wanted to do was to take that uncertainty away, he did the only thing he could think of-he kissed her.

'Oh my god! Kouga is kissing me!' I thought before kissing him back. I relaxed against him. The howls of his pack mates made me break apart.

"Awww..." Ginta said. "Why'd you stop?" I laughed and took of my shoe, I threw it at Ginta. I was pleasantly surprised to see it hit him directly in the forehead. I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"It's not a show, you preverts." I said, still smiling. "Find a girlfriend, honestly." Laugther filled the cave, Kouga's shaking hinted that he took was laughing. I looked back at him and smiled. But soon I yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome." He told me. "I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled.

"You better be." I told him. His pack members ohhed. I laughed and laid my head back on his chest.

"Hey, Ginta. Throw me her shoe, will you?" I heard Kouga ask. I heard a smack and opened my eyes. I saw my shoe on Kouga's forehead. I laughed.

"You know what?" Kouga looked at me. "I'm not all that tired." I got up. "Ginta." I watched in satifaction as he stepped back. "Come here." He looked at me then at the pack. I smiled. "What's the matter Ginta? Scared of a human?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He growled and took a step forward. I smiled widely. I raised a hand and flexed my fingers toward me. "Bring it on, wolfie. I'll even be gentle.." I said. Everyone was watching us, placing bets.

As he watched the woman he loved challenging my pack brother, he couldn't help but laugh. And when she called him wolfie, he only laughed harder. "Kouga? Are you not going to try and control her?" Another one asked. Once again, he laughed.

"As if I could." He said. Kagome looked at him and winked. Ginta chose this moment to try and get her. She twisted out of his way and brought of foot down on his back. He hit the floor. Everyone gasped. She just smiled as Ginta got up.

"Genlte, my ass." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Big bad wolf, whatever." I said. Everyone laughed. "More like little puppy." He growled and jumped at me again. I ducked and grabbed his arm then swung him around into the side of the cave. I planted my knee on his spine. He was looking at me in amazement. I smiled.

"Dude, I'm going to lose!" One member yelled. I laughed.

"Whine." I said. Ginta glared at me, I just smiled. "Come on, little man." He whined, I laughed and let him up. "SO CUTE!" Every pack member burst out laughing.

"Come on honey, that was just cruel." Kouga said. I turned to him.

"Well, honey," I mocked, "He had it coming. He needed to be taken down a couple of notches." I told him. I heard grumbling and money being exchanged, I grinned.

"Alright, Kouga. We're leaving." Ginta said.

"Aww...I wounded his pride." I said, turning on my best 'poor little you' puppy dog eyes and junted my bottom lip out. The pack laughed and shoved Ginta toward the cave opening. I walked back over to Kouga's bed and sat down next to him. He laughed and put an arm around me. "Kouga.." He looked down at me. I started playing with his hand.

"What is it, baby?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"I love you." I told him with a smile. He grinned at me.

"I love you too." He said. He leaned down, his lips hovered above my own.

"Get down here, wolf boy." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine, I'll come up there." I raised up and kissed him, I leaned my body into his. He fell back against his pillows. I landed on his waist, straddling his hips. I pulled away and looked down, then I shrugged and leaned back down, claiming his lips once again. His arms wrapped around my waist, never breaking the kiss he flipped us so that he was on top. He pulled back.

'I only dreamed of days like this.' He thought. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Kouga.." She said. He looked down and her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." He told her, a smile graced her lips and his own. Kagome yawned. "Alright time for you to go to sleep." He told her. She pouted up at him. He laughed and rolled off of her. She laid her head on his chest and once again threw an arm around his waist.

"Kouga?" She called from her position on his chest.

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed, but he was very content to just hold her in his arms forever.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked him. He looked down at her, his blue eyes met hers.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome smiled at his words, and soon drifted off to sleep. Kouga soon followed her into sleep.

**(A/N: TOO MUCH FLUFF! OVERRIDE OVERRIDE! Lol. Jk. But seriously, that has to be the fluffiest story I've ever wrote..)**


End file.
